The Quirkless Villain
by KrookedKrookodile
Summary: "I knew that not all men were created equal, but now I know something else. If you abuse your power, you don't deserve it." Prologue to the Villainous teacher.
1. So, that went well

**Disclaimer: I don't own any my hero Academia**

* * *

"Can I be a hero, even without a quirk?" Izuku Midoriya asked as All Might walked towards the edge of the roof.

"...No. Without a quirk, It would be too dangerous." All Might responded. "If you want to be a hero, you could be a police officer. The get a lot of crap, but it's a good profession. Goodbye." All Might jumped up the roof. Midoriya's eyes became dark as he went to the stairs.

* * *

"You want to be a hero so badly? You could take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life." Bakugo said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Useless, helpless Izuku!" The classroom jeered. "Quirkless loser!"

"Guess they were right." Midoriya said to himself as he walked down the stairs to go home. "I am a useless, quirkless nobody." Midoriya walked home and greeted his mother.

"Hello honey. How was your day?" Inko Midoriya asked.

"It was fine mom." Izuku responded. Izuku walked to his room and looked long and hard at it. He had worshiped All Might, and for what. To be told by his idol to stop following his dreams, that was it. That was all he could take after the years of physical and psychological abuse from his classmates and Kacchan. Maybe Kacchan was right. This could be the end.

Izuku took a piece of paper and started writing. He wrote everything that he had wanted to do, everything he regretted, and the things on his bucket list that would remain undone. He grabbed his thirteenth hero analysis notebook and the piece of paper. Izuku looked at the clock. It said 9:30. He frowned and walked out of his room. His mother had left a bowl of food out on the table for him. He ate it. If he was going to die, his last meal might as well be something that she made. He left a note on the table and left the apartment.

* * *

Izuku walked to the building where his dreams had been crushed. He walked up each stair, not caring about what he was going to do. He made is way to the roof and looked over the edge. He stared down, looking at it as if it were an infinite abyss. After removing his shoes, he looked at each of his notebooks and stood up on the rail. Life can change with a single step.

* * *

Izuku woke up staring at the sky. He felt a lot of pain in his right shoulder, but not much pain anywhere else. He laughed to himself. "I can't even commit suicide right, I really am useless." Izuku sat up & looked around at his surroundings. He landed on a fire escape that was pretty close to the edge of the building. Izuku sighed & went to stand up. Pain resounded again from his shoulder, Izuku looked at it to see that the joint seemed to be dislocated. Izuku couldn't move down the fire escape right now, so he turned to thinking about his predicament. "I'm only really here because of people who have abused their power. They don't know what it's like to be quirkless. Why should they use a power they **don't** deserve." Izuku continued thinking, until he was interrupted by a noise. He turned what he could around to come face to face with a rather tall man. His hair was long & flowing black out from the mask that covered his, rather flat face.

"Who are you?" He questioned Izuku. "Why did you step forward off of the building?" Izuku just lied down on his back & gave a little laugh.

"I'm just a Quirkless nobody who couldn't really take the pain of living for much longer, but it seems I can't even do that right." The man seemed taken aback. "Hey," Izuku started. "You're the hero killer, aren't you?" Stain looked at him crookedly before nodding.

"I am the one who slays false heroes. No true heroes were in this area, they didn't even approach you to help." Izuku sighed as he tried to get up. He winced, pain radiating from his arm again. Stain started forward, but something caught his eye. "What are these?" He asked as he picked up a notebook. Izuku widened his eyes.

"Those were my hero analysis notebooks. I wanted to be a hero for as long as I could remember, but I found out today that heroes are not what they seem. I found out that those who abuse their power, don't deserve to have it." Izuku said. Stain studied this boy with unreadable eyes.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Izuku looked right up at stain, taken aback. "If you have a goal that you believe in, you can achieve it with conviction. Do you have that conviction." Izuku stared directly into Stain's blood red eyes & reached for his determination.

"Yes. I do." Stain stood up.

"Then show me your conviction. Pop that joint back into place, & I will assist you in your endeavor until our paths part." Izuku got worried, but he shoved it aside. Izuku sat up through the pain, grabbed his arm, & shoved the ball back into the socket. Stain smiled. "What is your name, young one." Izuku looked up as he stood up & started picking up his notes.

"I am Deku."

* * *

**That is how Izuku Midoriya started his journey into villainy. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments.**


	2. Training Montage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any my hero Academia**

* * *

Over the last few months, Deku has been put through the wringer by Stain. "If you want to show your ideals to the world, then you can't just be a limp noodle." Stain stated as Deku hauled trash across the beach. Deku bit back a response as he put the pile down. Deku was assigned to clean the beach because community service used to define heroes. "How about we let you take a break, you are almost done with the beach, & I don't want you to faint again." Stain stated as he started walking towards Deku.

"No, I can keep going." He said as he walked back to the next piece of trash he needs to haul. Stain sighed, but let him work. "I am quite surprised at how determined this kid is. He definitely believes fully in his ideals, as I do. Not to mention that his analysis has helped me further my goals as well." Stain, in addition to the beach, had Deku analyze his targets. Turns out, Deku was spot on with most of his predictions on opponents quirks, & that let Stain do his job much more efficiently. Deku was currently lying on his back in the sand, exhausted. The whole beach was clean of trash.

"Deku, it has only been 6 months. You might be pushing yourself a little bit." Stain stated as he loomed over Deku. Deku's shirt was removed, showing off his well built muscles. Deku stopped his panting & stared at Stain.

"I want to stop all of the people who abuse their power, I can't slow down." Deku started to stand up. "Stain, can you teach me how to use a knife?" Stain looked to his apprentice & nodded.

"Aright, I will teach you."

* * *

Deku had 2 full months of knife training, as well as some parkour & alleyway wall running. Not only training at the beach, they were hiding out on Dragoba Municipal beach, when Deku found a strange chemical. "What the heck is this?" Deku thought out loud as he tapped the chemical with one finger. Almost instantly, he felt numb in part of his arm. "This must be some sort of paralysis." Deku then started to smile. "Maybe I can use this?" Deku looked at the surrounding trash to see if there was anything to identify the liquid, & maybe extract it. He looked around, & found an abandoned set of syringes. "That could work. Taking the syringes, he removed most of the liquid there.

Over the next few days, Deku experimented on the length of time the paralysis worked for, discovering that it was produced by a bacteria. He could cultivate that. "That will be a helpful substitute for your quirk. Am I right, Stain?" Stain huffed in agreement.

"You have gotten better at knife play, while also lacing your blades with little traps that keep your opponent from being able to do anything sooner rather than later. Deku nodded. He started flipping the knife. Deku started wearing gloves to keep from touching the blade directly & getting paralyzed.

"I wonder, could I have my first victim soon?" Deku asked as he sheathed the knife next to it's twin. Stain nodded.

"I know the perfect target for your first false hero."

* * *

"We are hunting a false hero from America, name: Captain Celebrity. He came to Japan from America to avoid a scandal. He is rubbing the hero name in the dirt by using it for his own personal gain." Stain was running on the roof towards the last sighting of the lecherous hero. Behind him, was Deku. He was dressed in clothes from Dagoba, the least dirty of which was a white lab coat. He managed to find a pretty nice suit vest & dress shirt to go under it. Equipt with his knives & a few other little toys that he started developing, Deku kept pace with Stain until they reached the location. With a single glance, Deku was able to Identify Caption Celebrity.

"Name: Captain Celebrity. Quirk: Flight. Can levitate & move at high speeds in air." Deku thought as he dropped into an alleyway. He motioned for Stain to follow. Stain nodded with understanding & pushed Deku to a wall. "Help! I'm getting mugged!" Deku yelled. Capitan Celebrity turned his head around the corner.

"I hope the paparazzi get a good shot." C.C. stated as he zoomed forward towards stain, who wound his fist up to his Deku. He was able to push Stain a few feet back from Deku, not even looking back at the "Victim". Half a second later, Deku had his knife drawn & stabbed Captain Celebrity in the left shoulder. C.C. collapsed from the paralysis. "What … what did you do to me?"

"Nothing that a few hours won't fix, not that it'll matter much afterwards." Deku stated as he took his other blade & sank it into the other shoulder. He pushed C.C. to the ground with his foot & twisted both knives in the joints.

"AAAAhhhh!" C.C. screamed unheroicly. The knives plunged deeper into the shoulder joints, effectively destroying the cartilage. A few seconds later, C.C. fainted from pain.

"Now you won't be able to use your quirk effectively. I noticed that you use your hands almost exclusively, including steering. Now you won't be able to fly without crashing, or fiddle with women ever again, you leacher." Deku removed the knifes & sheathed them. Stain looks at him.

"Go ahead & finish it. We need to move soon, or else his agency will get to us before we can escape." Stain stated as he started to climb the fire escape.

"No Stain. That is what you believe. I take the power of those who abuse it. They live like I did, but with more severity. That is who I am." Deku stated as he covered C.C.'s shoulders with scraps of cape. Deku heard a sound behind him. He slightly looked over his shoulder to see a guy with a video camera. "Crap." Deku thought. He growled through his voice. "This is the work of Deku. Beware, all who abuse power. I am watching." Deku snarled as he pointed at the camera without looking at it. Then he sprinted up the walls of the alley to the roof. The guy with the camera pulled out a phone & started calling someone, probably the police, with urgency. He made his way over to Stain, who was already on the roof.

"Are you happy now?" Stain asked, a disappointed look in his eyes. Deku looked directly in Stain's eyes & nodded.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

"And now we have a video from a witness showing us the most likely suspect for the assault & maiming of Captain Celebrity. It depicts a green haired man in a lab coat, standing about five foot five. His quirk is unknown, but he seems to be highly dangerous." Detective Tsukauchi stated to the two heroes who are assigned to the case.

"No doubt he would be considered dangerous, he took down the number one hero from america." Eraserhead stated, applying eye drops. "For now, don't release that video to the public. They don't need to know of someone like the hero killer running around."

"That sounds like a great idea. Now, will you marry me." Mrs. Joke stated.

"No."

"Your always quick with the uptake."

"Let's just find who this is & bring them in. The new school year is coming up & I would rather get this done before then.

"You can try to get away, but I get your hand one day." Mrs. Joke said as she grabbed his hand. Eraserhead pulled away quickly.

"Ok, see you once either of us have evidence." Eraserhead said dryly. He exited.

"Well, time to find this shorty of a mad scientist." Mrs. Joke giggled as she left.

* * *

**Hello. Sorry for the delay in updating. Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments. I hope you are enjoying the updated chapters and the revamped story.**


	3. First contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own any my hero Academia**

* * *

"Deku, we have gotten summons to a meeting for a supposed League of Villains." Stain states gruffly. He had been apprehensive of Deku ever since his first victim. "Not only that, but he found that snake." Deku found a snake with a special type of venom after his second maiming. When injected into the blood, it works like a quirk suppressant. So naturally, he bonded with the viper. "Are you coming?"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Deku stated as he place the pit viper back in it's glass tank. "Equalizer has been doing great ever since we found her." He pets the tank before following Stain out of the apartment room they had been using for the past few weeks. "I can't believe that I have already taken six frauds down." Deku thought with a little giggle as he fixed his medical mask to his face.

"Follow me, we will be there soon. It's thirty minutes by roof." Stain grunted as they ran over the roof towards the meeting location. Deku nodded & followed him, keeping up easily.

* * *

"Come on, I know you know who this is." Eraserhead stated as he held up a picture of their suspect. The broker looked behind him.

"Who's the chick?" He asked. Eraserhead sighs & rubs his temple.

"That is Mrs. Joke. She refuses to leave my sight ever since I said we had a potential lead here.

"Hiya. Don't get cracked up." Then she giggles a little more. "Get it, cause you look like a Junkie." She started poking the broker, who in return sighed.

"Look Eraser, I haven't seen him. I don't know what to say except that I have seen that picture floating around the internet. A sound resounds through the alley as two figures run through the upper half of the alley. "Until now I guess. Good luck buddy."

"Come on, Joke. We can't let him get away." Eraserhead leaps into action.

"Well, smell you later." Mrs. Joke says before sprinting in the direction of the suspect.

* * *

A sudden yell from below let makes Deku look back at the commotion. "Aw shit, it's Eraserhead." Deku get closer to Stain. "Hey, we got some people trailing us. I can stall them if you go to the meeting." Deku mused as he pulled a canister off his belt.

* * *

"Can't let him get away, or I'll have to deal with Mrs. Joke for several more weeks." Eraserhead said as he sped towards the escaping duo. "Who is that other one?" He thought. The suspect in the lab coat turned & dived towards Eraserhead. "What the-" Eraser was cut off as a foot was placed into his foot, driving him downward toward the street. Eraser shot tendrils out from his capture weapon to catch on the side of the alley while activating his quirk. The suspect pulled the pin on a canister in his arms. Smoke flew out of the cylinder, obscuring the view. "What?" he was pushed all the way to the ground. The suspect removed himself from Eraser and backed off into the smoke. Cackling & rapid footsteps assaulted his ears from the smoke, followed by the voice of his partner.

"Yo, Eraser. Where you at?" Joke said. A few seconds later, something grazed her arm. She flinched & felt it to find a little bit of blood. "What the… hey cackler, care to laugh more?" Mrs. Joke taunted as she tried to activate her quirk. "It isn't working?" Eraserhead felt a nick on his arm. His entire body started going numb below the neck. "What the hell." The smoke started to clear to show Joke on the ground as well with the man in the lab coat standing over her.

The suspect sighs. "Why did it half to be you two. Two of the only hero's that do their job without exploiting their title." Eraserhead perked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he questions. The suspect waves him off.

"Never mind, I just had a meeting scheduled for the night & now I'm going to be late. So for compensation, I will take a few of your things.

"What!?" Joke yelled in outrage.

"It'll only be some of your equipment, like … ooh caltrops. Nice Eraserhead." The decidedly younger man said as he reached into Eraser's utility belt. He then picked Mrs. Joke up & placed her next to Eraser. "Mrs. Joke? Why do you have laughing gas?"

"What, everyone needs a backup plan." This got an eye roll from the green haired probably child.

"Ok, well I have a question for you. Do you both know what baseball is?" They looked at each other, then back at him & nodded. "Well good." He stated menacingly. "I wouldn't want to get rid of any of the true heroes, but your on strike one. I'm sure you know how that works." Deku pulls out both of his knives & holds them to both Eraser's & Joke's throats. "The third strike will be different for both of you. If you try to stop my work, you gain a strike. If I happen to go where you are though, it won't count. I don't want to ruin your chances if we just bump into each other. But, for this one time offer, I'll let you know what'll happen. Any takers?" He says with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"What will you do, kid." Eraser said with a slight smirk.

"I'm glad you ask, Eraser. If you get you third strike," The tone started getting darker, "I will remove both of your eyes." Eraser went wide eyed & gulped. Deku looked at his wrist & noted the time.

"You guys have about twenty minutes until that wears off, so have a great night. Be good & don't get any more strikes." Deku said as he jumped up the walls & into the night.

"What the hell did I get myself into." The heroes thought in unison.

* * *

"Your late." Stain said gruffly. He was standing outside of a bar.

"That's where we were meeting. Won't I get kicked out for being underage?" Deku mused. "I hope these people aren't ageist." Stain groaned as he tried to recompose himself.

"Just get in here, you can tell me what happened later." Deku gave Stain a salute as he walked through the now open door. "We're here." Stain grunted. "Why did you summon us?"

"Ahh, the infamous Hero Killer." A man with blue hair who was also covered in hands stated as they walked through the door. "So glad that you could make it. I was beginning to wonder if you didn't care."

"Your note talked about slaying false heroes. If I can see your conviction, then I might join your League. If not, then my apprentice could very well provide assistance if he feels the cause furthers his own goals."

"Our league's goal is to kill All Might. We have reason to believe that he is teaching at UA. We have a plan & now we need people to remove the students from the equation." Handy man said. Deku giggled to himself.

"Why would you try to get rid of the one true hero? Your just a child with no conviction. Deku, what do you think?" Stain stated as he looked down towards his apprentice.

"Well, I think I'll join them for a bit. I have a grudge against one of the likely hero course candidates." Deku said, starting to smile maliciously. Handy man sighed.

"Fine, will make due with the shrimp."

"Careful. I'm stronger than I look."

* * *

**I'm rewriting these chapter's so I hope your all enjoying them.**


	4. well, here we go again

**Hello. Sorry for the delay, I had a slight case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any my hero Academia**

* * *

"Hey Shiggy?" Shigaraki huffed in annoyance.

"What is it now Deku!" Deku giggled at the rage of Handjob.

"Can I get a gun for the raid of UA. I could help get rid of the ranged disadvantage I have." Shigaraki sighed, but nodded.

"You better help Kurogiri stop the heroes before you go & exact your revenge. After the heroes are subdued, you can do whatever you want with your quarry." Deku giggled & nodded. He retreated to his temporary lab.

"Hello Equalizer. How is your day going?" Deku asks his snake as he walks over toward it. Equalizer perks up, looking at the one person who never seemed afraid of it. "I see your feeling well. I'll give you a rat. How's that?" The Pit Viper gave a hiss of approval. She ate the rat & slithered over to a jar that was in the cage. From there, she sank her fangs in the latex on the jar as Deku massaged her head to let the venom flow. When the cup was filled, Deku patted his snakes head & started applying the suppressant on his various weapons & storing the rest. "Well Bakugou, I hope your ready for an early reunion."

* * *

Bakugou sauntered onto the bus. "Damn nerds at this school, they aren't worth my time." Bakugou thought about the people in his class as they constantly insulted his personality. They were taking a field trip to USJ, not to be confused with Universal Studios Japan. Bakugou was sandwiched between weird hair & elbows. "Today is going to be disappointing, isn't it."

* * *

"Hey handjob? Can I ride on Nomu's shoulder." Deku giggled as he pointed at the genetically engineered monstrosity. "I think it would be pretty funny, at least at first. You know with the size difference." Shigaraki sighed.

"I don't know how Stain even put up with you. Fine, but after we get into the building, you will assist Kurogiri." Deku smiled widely as he placed his pistol into his holster. He adjusted the rest of his costume, ending with his white surgical mask. They were going to pick up the rest of the army with Uber-giri and in a few minutes, Deku would have his revenge.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Kirishima asked. Eraserhead turn to look grimacing in his head. "First I end up expelling 8 students this year, then All Might uses up his time limit before the school day, how could this day get any worse." Eraserhead finds that out in .00032 seconds as he sees a purplish black cloud form near the center of the USJ. Yellow eyes appeared from the mist as several people-no villains started to walk out. Most of them he recognized as low ranking thugs & criminals, but a few had caught his eye. There was a villain covered in hands, the aforementioned mist villain, a large black bird man, & the character riding on his shoulder.

"Is this part of the training, sir?" Kirashima questioned.

"No, get back. Those are Villains." Eraserhead glanced back at thirteen. "Protect the students & call for backup." With that, he lept into the fray. "I hope this doesn't count as one of Deku's strikes. I was planning on using my second to maybe learn something about him." Eraser thought as he bashed several villains together making short work of them.

* * *

"Good day, students of UA." Kurogiri purred. "We are the League of Villains, & were here to kill All Might. Though it seems as if he isn't here today." Kurogiri stated, a little disappointment in his voice.

"Kurogiri, separate the students now." Deku whispered. He nodded in compliance as his mist surrounded the students. One of the students, with a quirk that gave him wings, flew above the mist & out of the door. The other students weren't so lucky, getting spread throughout the USJ. Thirteen looked appalled at the situation.

"You're next, Hero." Kurogiri sated has his mist started to surround Thirteen, until it started to get sucked into Thirteen & her quirk.

"Even if I can stop you from moving my students, I can stop you from leaving." Thirteen said as she increased her output.

"Open another portal, behind her. That should stop her quirk." Deku said, hidden behind Kurogiri's mist. Kurogiri complied & Thirteen turned off her quirk too late. Deku let of a sigh of relief when he saw Thirteen still breathing. She is one of the few heroes who choose to use her destructive power to save lives. "Now that that is settled, can you teleport me to were that explosive blond went. I have some unfinished business with an old tormentor."

* * *

"These villains are crappy." Bakugou yelled as he blew up a villain with the physiology of a chameleon. Weird hair was fighting another villain when Bakugou saw a shadow. "What the-" He started as a knife sliced by his neck, grazing it slightly. The villain had dull green hair & toxic green eyes. He had a dress vest & what seemed to be dress pants & a shirt. A tie pulled it all together, giving him a mobster feel. But he also had a lab coat & gloves over his dress clothes. "Who- who are you?" He asked as he started to feel a little bit drowsy.

"Well, you see, bakugou. I'm your worst nightmare." Deku stated as he lightly placed bakugou to the ground. Krishima activated his quirk & rushed towards Deku.

"What did you do to bakubro?" He yelled as he threw a punch at the villain. Deku dodged the fist skillfully & swiped at Kirishima's neck with his blade. The knife bounced of the hard skin. Deku drew a second knife. "So, he hardens his skin. I wonder how much he can harden?" Deku slashed at Kirisima's face. "No, I can't block in time. I need to strengthen my face or I'm dead."

Krishima's closed his eyes on instinct, preparing for the blow. But it didn't hit his face. He felt the knife slash near his ribs. Almost instantly, his skin became much less hard. An injection to his arm caused him to fall, unable to move. "What did you do?" He asked, face in the ground.

"Pssh, nothing much. Just injected some paralytic into your blood. Don't worry, you will be able to move again, but I have one question for you." Kirisima gulped as the villain turned his head to face him. "Why do you want to be a hero."

* * *

**Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments. I hope you are enjoying the chapters. PSA this is a pro-log to a different story that is about as good as this. I suggest you read it.**


	5. Hostage Situation

**Hello. I am sorry for being unable to update as often as I would like. I did a trek at philmont & I was recovering from it. I hope that you all will continue to enjoy my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any my hero Academia**

* * *

Bakugou stirred from his unconsciousness, but he was surprised that he could only see the color black. He blinked, but the color didn't change. "What the hell?" Bakugou whispered as he tried to move. He could feel that he was tied to a chair.

"Ah, your awake." Bakugou heard a male voice say as he tested his restraints. The voice sounded a little familiar, but he can't tell from where. "Well, I guess I shouldn't leave you in suspense any longer." The hood was removed to see a mess of green hair. Bakugou's eyes widened.

"Deku! How the heck are you here, and alive you fucking nerd!" Bakugou yelled. Deku chuckled a little bit & then rolled up his sleeves. He then slipped on his gloves & smiled.

"While I followed your advice to kill myself, it seemed I couldn't even do that right. So I became a villain." Deku said with venom in his voice. "And now I am going to beat you for all of the times that you beat me since we were four." With that Deku gave Bakugou a massive punch across the face. Bakugou reeled back. "_Since when can Deku hit that hard._" Deku then hit him three times in the gut. "_This might be the hardest I've been hit for a long time._" Deku them stopped & turned towards a wall. "Bakugou, did you make friends since we last talked? I can't imagine someone coming to rescue you without any emotional attachment." Deku remarked.

"_How did he know we were here. This will be very tricky."_ Todoroki thought. He walked out into the open. Ochako stayed behind. Deku shook his head. "Both of you." Ochako paled & stepped out. "Now, why should I not call any of my associates down here & have you all become hostages." Deku said.

"What?" Todoroki asked. He was confused. Why didn't this villain just take them hostage.

"I said, do you have any excuse for being here. I only have a personal vendetta against Bakugou here." He explained. The two heroes in training were surprised. With that Deku turned around & gave Bakugou an uppercut.

"Why do you hate Bakugou?" Ochako asked. "I mean, I know he's rude, but he can't be that bad." Deku laughed.

"Yeah right. Do you really want to hear my backstory?" Deku asked. Ochako nodded while todoroki looked bored. "Well let's just say he told me to kill myself." Ochako went wide eyed.

"He what?" she cried. Todoroki paled as he heard movement towards the room.

"Well, because of that, I became a villain. I thought that because he was a viable hero candidate, then I didn't want others to be like him." Deku said as he continued to beat Bakugou.

"Hey Deku, is someone down there with you besides the hostage?" a voice called.

"Ooh ya. Sorry guys I have no good reason to lie for you." Deku said walking to the door. "Yes, we have two intruders. One is from the todoroki family." Todoroki moved to hide but a figure moved into the room.

"Let's take them down quickly. We can then use them as hostages." The blue haired man said. Deku nodded & pulled out a knife.

"Sorry guys, but I have a job to do." Deku said as he sprinted at Ochako. Todoroki launched a pillar of ice at Tomaru. He place his fingers on it & the ice disappeared. Deku got to Ochako & placed the knife against her neck.

Ochako did not expect to be a hostage today … or an

* * *

y day really. So imagine how surprised she was when she & one of her classmates & her were tied to a pole watching another classmate get beat.

"Well Bakugou, I am done for the day. I hope that you learned your lesson." Deku said as he left the room. Ochako was very concerned about their well being.

* * *

"Now we can return them & prove how useless the heroes really are." Deku proposed to Tomura. "This might have the same effect in ruining UA's reputation by showing the world that not even All Might could stop the league of villains from taking his students." Tomura stroked his chin as he considered. He then nodded.

"I'll tell Kurogiri to send to the front of UA tomorrow." He replied.

* * *

**Please write any questions or suggestions in the comments. I hope you are enjoying the chapters. PSA this is a prolog to a different story that is about as good as this. I suggest you read it.**


End file.
